Collision
by BeautifulCougar
Summary: After harsh words between twins Zack and Cody. one of them is badly injured in a car crash. Will they survive. and how will the other cope? Not the best summary. but its a great story. i promise. please enjoy and review :


Zack and Cody walked home from school. They were just across the road from the familiar Tipton Hotel they called home.

Zack was kicking a stone along the pavement when he just couldn't take the horribly loud silence coming from his younger twin brother.

He turned around too say something but was stopped when he noticed his brothers face.

It looked so fragile like any minute it may break. He had let a few small tears escape. Cody had always been the more sensitive one, but this was different.

It all started earlier in the day, just after gym class.

Earlier That Day.

"Hey dork" Cody looked up too see Drew making his way towards him, with a mad look on his face.

Cody sighed and slumped his shoulders forward trying to ignore him. He started walking back towards the main school building.

"You gonna ignore me now?" Drew ask

ed as he got closer, easily making up the distance between them in his long strides.

"Back off Drew" Cody said under his breath. Drew was now right behind him and gave him a decent push, making Cody fall forward on his hands and knees.

"What did you say?" he asked Cody as he picked him up by the collar. Cody slapped his hand away and repeated himself with anger in his voice "I said. Back. Off. Drew!" the second he'd spoken he regretted it.

"You hear that fellas." Drew said to his band of followers "The little nerd thinks he can talk to me like that" they all laughed. "I say we teach him a lesson, Drew" one other kid said.

Cody was backed into the wall as a fist connected with his jaw. He Fell down but was scuffed up and once again thrown against the wall.

He closed his eyes waiting for the next hit to happen when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Leave him alone" the voice screamed. Relief washed over Cody. 'Zack' he thought to himself.

Drew realized his grip on Cody and whispered in his ear. "Poor Cody needs Zack to come to his wittle wescue."

Cody watched as they walked away. It wasn't long before his twin was standing beside him.

"You ok Cody?" Zack asked concern in his voice.

"I'm fine" Cody snapped back. Not really meaning it.

"Whoa" Zack put his hands up "Was just askin, no need to snap"

Cody was walking away when Zack spoke up "It's ok, no need to thank me or anything" Cody stopped in his steps and turned around "You think I'm gonna thnak you every time you help me?"

Cody walked back over to where Zack was. "One of the main reasons I get picked on is because I'm too weak to stand up for myself which means I always need your help. And you think I want to thank you for that"

Zack was just silent as Cody continued to rage on "You have no idea how hard it is been the weakest twin. Every time Drew picks on me he makes a stab at how useless I am because I need yo to come to my rescue"

Zack could see how red Cody's face was getting. He never got this upset. It had to be something else as well as this.

"So you know what Zack?" he continued, "I've had it. Next time don't help me. Because you think your helping but you just making everything worse. As usual" he was screaming

Zack had to speak up for himself "Hey" Zack almost yelled as he stepped closer to Cody. "If you weren't so useless and knew how to defend your self maybe I wouldn't have too"

Cody pushed Zack back "I'm not useless. At least Mum's more proud of me" that was a bit harsh Cody thought to himself.

Zack shoved Cody back, making him almost fall over again "I wouldn't have that problem if I was an only child!" Zack yelled.

By now they were both fuming. "Maybe you'd be better of if I wasn't around then," Cody screamed back, with a smidge of hurt in his voice.

Zack lowered his voice, but that just made it sound harsher. "You know what. I think your right. My life would b so much easier if you weren't around to mess everything up. I wish I was an only child" then he said even quieter "I hate you"

With that he turned around and walked off. He was feeling bad. He didn't mean any of it. But he's brother was been an ungrateful pain in the ass.

Cody couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did his brother really hate him?

Zack turned and saw the pained expression on Cody's face. But before he had a chance at saying anything, he walked off.

Now outside the Tipton. Cody still had that same pained expression on his face. He hadn't spoken a word the whole way home.

Zack and Cody both had their license but decided to catch the bus to school that morning. Cody really regretted that decision. It would have been way better than walking home with the twin that hated him.

They both entered the Hotel in silence. Neither of them acknowledging Maddie when she said Hi. Which especially for Zack, was strange.

They opened the door to their suite. And Cody straight away went to the room they shared and slammed the door.

Zack decided it be best to leave him alone for a bit. He'd try apologizing later.

…..

A few hours had passed before Cody finally emerged from the room. His face evident of tears.

He walked over to the counter and grabbed the phone off the wall. Dialling in a number before waiting for an answer.

Zack wondered who he was ringing. His question answered seconds later.

"Hey Trey" Cody said. Trey was a mutual friend of theirs.

"Party still on tonight?" he paused waiting for an answer "Ok cool. See you then" Cody sounded happy but his face showed none whatsoever as he hung up the phone.

Trey had invited them to his house for a party tonight. Zack had completely forgotten about it.

"Thanks Bro, I totally forgot about that" Cody acted as if he'd never spoken. He simply walked over to the table and grabbed his keys.

Zack jumped and walked towards him "Hey man, you sure you wanna drive? Maybe you should carm down a bit first," Zack suggested. Cody just pushed past him "I'll be fine" he answered bitterly and stormed out of the suite. Once again slamming the door.

It had been two hours since Cody had left. Zack had decided to give him some room. He didn't want to fight with him at Treys in front of everyone.

He stared at the clock. It was so quiet in the suite alone. He's mum was out for the night and there was nothing to do.

"Stuff it" he said to himself. He got up and grabbed his keys of the table and headed out the suite.

Cody had been drinking. Something he hardly ever did. It was more Zacks thing.

He talked with Trey for a while, mainly just to be polite. And then decided to retreat out the back with a few bottles of beer in his hand.

"Huh" Cody thought to himself "Drinking really does make your feelings disappear" as he tossed away another drink. He'd lost count. He had 9 maybe 10. Or possibly more. He wasn't sure anymore.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard a couple laughing and walking inside. He ignored them and continued drinking.

…

Zack had arrived at the party. He talked to a couple of people before deciding it be best to find Cody. He managed to find Trey. "Hey man" Trey said getting up and walking over to Zack.

They bumped fists and Trey offered him a drink. He refused thinking it best that if he found Cody, he didn't want alcohol to influence his words or action and making this mess worse.

"Hey you seen Cody around" Zack asked scanning the crowded room. Trey thought for a second. "I was talking to him awhile ago. Haven't seen him for awhile though. He didn't really seem himself. Everything ok?" he asked.

Zack managed to smile a little "Yeah everything's fine. Just family stuff, you know?"

Trey nodded "yeah I get that" he laughed "But it must be upsetting him cause he was downing the drinks pretty good last I saw him" Trey finished.

Zack nodded. Cody must be hurt. He hardly ever drinks. "Its ok. We'll work it out" Zack said tapping him on the shoulder before walking off to find Cody.

He didn't have to look far. He found him sitting outside alone on a bench. Zack sighed and wandered outside.

"Hey Codester" he said as he approached him. Cody looked up. "Leave me alone Zack" he mumbled to himself.

Zack sat beside him and went to pat him on the back. Cody jumped up and threw his half empty bottle across the yard. It hit a tree and glass shattered everywhere "I said leave!" he yelled

Cody made his way back toward the house. Zack jumped up and followed. "come on buddy" he said running after him.

He got close to the door before changing paths and heading towards the gate that lead into the front yard. "Take a hint" Cody yelled over his shoulder.

Cody fumbled in his pocket before finding what he was looking for. His keys. Zack's eyes widened when he noticed Cody heading towards his car.

"Cody" Zack yelled "don't be stupid your drunk you cant drive" Cody ignored him and pressed the button to unlock his car.

Zack ran over to try and stop him. He was too late. Cody was in his car with the doors locked. "Come on Cody, your not stupid. Get out of the car"

Cody didn't listen. It took him a few turns to get the key in the ignition. He started the car and revved.

"Cody Don't!" Zack yelled with desperation in his voice "Your gonna get yourself killed" he screamed.

Cody tuned his head and looked at Zack. A single tear escaped his eye "Well at least then you'll get what you want"

He put his foot down and skidded the tyres before speeding off. Zack was stunned for a second. Did his brother really just say that? he watched as the car slowly started disappearing.

Without thinking Zack was in his car speeding off in the direction Cody went.

It didn't take long for Zack to find him. he was driving erratically along the east road. Luckily there weren't many cars around. He caught up to his brother and sounded the horn.

Cody looked in his revision mirror when he heard the horn. Causing his car to swerve even more. He was cursing under his breath "Can't he ever just leave me alone?"

Zack had his window down. He started screaming at Cody to pull over. He knew he couldn't hear him but he didn't care.

Tears were starting to blur Cody's vision. _Zack hates me, Zack hates me._ He told himself between sobs._ Zack hates.. _He was cut short of his thought when he heard someone laying down their horn and he noticed the pair of headlights coming straight for him.

He swerved. But it was to late. The other car struck the side of his car. Sending it flying through the air. It rolled four times before coming to a stop in a ditch on it roof. Cody sat upside down, motionless,

Zack yelled ever harder when he saw his brother swerve onto the opposite side of the road and into the path of an oncoming car.

He lost his breath as the two collided. Sending Cody's car into the air. He wasn't sure how many times it rolled before eventually coming to a stop on it roof.

Zack pulled his car up to where Cody's sat. Completely wrecked. He jumped out of his car and ran towards Cody's car.

"CODY" He yelled at the top of his voice. "Cody" he yelled again, but softer. He reached the drivers side and peered in through the broken glass. "Cody, come on baby bro, wake up." But he didn't move.

A few passers had noticed the accident and had started crowding around. Someone had called 911.

Zack reached into the car and put one hand under Cody while he undid his seatbelt. Lucky he was wearing it. Zack thought.

He gently pulled Cody from the car and laid him in his lap. A few people gasped at the resemblance theses two boys shared.

"Come on Cody, Wake up. Please" he shook Cody gently. Tears streaming down his face. "Cody, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I need you. I need my twin"

The people who had gathered had their hands over their mouths, some were crying at the scene that played out before them. Two young innocent lives, both about to be changed forever.

They could tell by the way one was talking to the other, how much love was shared between them. They could see the bond. But if only they knew how strong a bond these twins shared.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Zack kept repeating. He cradled his limp brother in his arms. He wept into his collar.

A young man standing in the small crowd that was slowly growing made his way towards the young brothers. He knelt down next to Zack, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Son" he whispered Zack took no notice of the man. For it only felt like him and Cody all alone in this world. Soon he feared, it would only be him.

"The ambulance is on its way. He's gonna be just fine" he tried reassuring the shaking teen. But doubt was in his voice.

Seconds later sirens could be heard in the distance. Coming closer. He closed his eyes and prayed to himself. Then he suddenly felt Cody been lifted.

His eyes shot open and he yelled "NO!" The ambulance officers didn't listen "Son, its ok. We need to take him. Were here to help"

Zack reluctantly let them take his brother. But he never took his eyes of him as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

He noticed another ambulance to his right and saw a middle-aged lady sitting on a stretcher, she had a few cuts but nothing serious. It was the car that had collided with Cody's.


End file.
